It Just Won't Fade Away
by SangoRed
Summary: "In Our mutual shame, we hide our eyes,To blind them from the truth, That finds a way for who we are" AU Draco/Hermione and other pairings, rating for themes.


**Briefing:**

**This story takes place in an alternate reality, technically the use of magic will not be involved. And the story will take place in modern time, but at the same time all characters do belong to J.K Rowling,and many other settings of the story. But the story silly as it may be do in fact belong to me and my absurd imaginations. So if you're looking for a story with humor, romance, friendship and unity. This is the right story for you. Or at least I hope it is. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Ferret<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate the first day back at school and I mean literally. Alot of people think just because I'm the brightest student of our year that means I should always enjoy school. Well they are absolutely wrong. I love knowledge, the discovery of new things, and the unending excitement of long before history. I love always trying to do my best to achieve an goal in mind, I love solving complicated problems that allows my brain to expand. I love to teach others the joy of learning new things, and I love being an help to society one step at a time.<p>

But on the other hand.

I hate answering stupid questions, just as much I hate selfish rich prats who think that they're better than everyone on the goddamn planet. I hate the hustle and bustle of beginning a new school year. Finding classes, getting schedules, assorting dorm rooms, unpacking luggage, reacquainting with friends from last year, helping freshman, scolding bullies in the hallways, and constantly being on the move till my day is completely over.

My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and I am in my sixth year at "HOGWARTS S.O.W.W." school. This school technically is for the elite, the rich and the famous, plus the smartest people alive graduated from this school. There are four academies in the school, that makes the students be group together with other students similar to their own qualities.

How they find that out ?you asked.

Well when ever you're accepted to this school you have to take a test called the "Sorting Hat". Beats me why this crazy school calls it that but it has a set of questions that allows you to have your personality examination. Sometimes you might have other academies traits in you but by the end of the test, your dominate trait shows up in percentage wise. Want an example? Okay well when I took the test back in my first year the results were;Gryffindor-50%, Ravenclaw-20%, Slytherin-20%, Hufflepuff-10%.See? So basically I'm in Gryffindor:lions section, My academy is for the brave at heart, the noble and the fair.

To be honest I love my academy. All of my friends are the kindest bunch of idiots you will ever meet. And that's me trying to be polite.

Anyway unlike a lot of students here I'm not rich at all, as a matter of fact my parents were poor before they had me,but now they would be considered middle class. They both work as dentists, and has a their own firm. But there are students here that think that it's dirty money, probably because many kids here come from a long linage of rich ancestors tracing back to the 14th century. Some don't accept the fact that middle class is not that different from them.

These students would consider themselves Pureblooded. As if to say that their family is only about ancient money and stuff like that not that I really don't care about, but many of them remind me constantly anyway.

I was allowed into this school because of my parents, they worked hard for me to have a good education, that's partially the reason why I try so hard to make them proud. So that their efforts won't be in vain.

But here I am again at the beginning of my 6th year, Hogwarts have dorms and each academy have a section in this old castle. That's exactly what this place looks like an huge old deserted castle. I practically live here for the school year and don't meet up with my parents till the holidays. Actually it's not that bad, once you get the hang of it.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY=MONDAY<strong>

**DATE=SEPTEMBER 7, 2010**

**Location=Train,Train station**

* * *

><p>Pulling my luggage, I turn and hug both my parents farewell, here was another school year to complete, I 'll miss them of course. But at the same time, I was ready for a new adventure.<p>

"Make sure you behave yourself while you're there, Hermione" My mom says while kissing me in the cheek. My dad hugs me and says " only one more year to go kiddo, you make us so proud"

I feel so loved and honored that I have parents like this. They give me strength at the beginning of every school year. Maybe subconsciously they know that my life in school isn't really that easy as it seems. That in school I had to constantly prove myself, that if I didn't, it would make me feel more inferior than the students there.

The train steams about to be ready for departure, I pull away from them and say " Write me"

Then I run in the train before it leaves looking for my two best friends. Every compartment is crowded with students some unknown faces and others who I have seen for six years now.

I was almost to the back when one of the compartment doors opens and so suddenly I looked up, and in an instant wishing I hadn't.

" well, well, Granger so early I have to see you uh" he sneers at me.

" don't worry it wasn't by choice" I replied waiting for him to get out of my way.

At the corner of my eye,I see him looking at me, but I refuse to allow him to rattle me up this year. You guys want to know his name , well really its not important,so the least we speak of him the better, right? More like wishful thinking actually. For some reason no matter how hard I try this damn guy is always around.

" I wonder how long that Gryffindor pride is going to hold you back from looking at me" he says , and I can actually hear the amusement in his voice. Ever had an annoying younger brother, who's grown taller than you and feels the need to pest you at every turn. Well that would explain this situation almost, except for the fact that I can literally kill him and have no regrets.

" listen ferret let's do each other a favor and make our time together as _less_ as possible"

He laughs " you know usually I would agree, but being stuck on a train for seven bloody hours is completely boring , and I for one,am in the mood for some distractions"

I cross my arms " who do I look like?Pansy"

Leaning against one of doors in the corridor he says "ofcourse not, because if you were I would have had my way a long time ago" he says slowly as if talking to a child.

Something about his tone of voice made me, no correction **forced **me to look up and acknowledge just who in the world I was talking to. And what's the first thing I see?, his stupid, pompous, arrogant, magnetic, attractive , gorgeous, mesmerizing, sparkling, magnificent, beautiful, silver eyes. **I hate him**, because he's a complete asshole , but his looks no one can deny, and I mean no one. Boys might say that he's nothing special,but really inside they're jealous of him. Why do all the selfish rich prats look like drop dead gorgeous superstars? I mean when you're born in a rich family does it comes naturally. Life just isn't fair, do you'll agree?

Wearing a black suit all the way down to the shoes, it look like it was tailored . I don't think anyone else would fill out that suit like him, you would think that he looked dark and gloomy,but then you would also have to be a fool. His hair is so silvery blonde, slick back and his skin is pale. He definitely looked of higher class, that much I can tell you.

Putting his arm in front of me,he stops me from moving on further saying" I find it funny how years pass and you still call me that insufferable nickname. You would think for this new school year that we could be pleasant to one another"

I would tell you how he got that nickname, but I would be at the same time wasting valuable memoires and time on him, so better luck next time. kiddies

Blinking my eyes , I glare at him" look ferret, as much as I can't stand you, I will ask kindly for you to move out of my way"

" and what will you do if I don't" he says smirking, God! I wanted to throw a textbook at him. No, screw that! I wanted to throw down an entire book shelf from the library on top of him.

" she won't have to do anything, That's what's best buds are here for" a voice spoke out.

I look past Ferret-boy here, and see my two savers Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, also my two best buds in the world.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge them, as if he already knew who would be the ones to come to my rescue. All he did was look down on me, and suddenly start to slowly walk around me whispering for only me to hear "This is far from over, I will get another chance"

And without another glance, he kept walking leaving me stunned for a moment, _what did he mean?._

Harry came over to me " hey Hermione how was you're summer?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I hugged him and said " Awesome"

Ron patted my back " we were wondering what was taking you so long,go figures it would be stupid ferret boy holding you back" putting his arm around me, making me feeling uncomfortable in the process.

Okay some of you might not know this but back in my 4th year of school I had a crush on Ron, yeah yeah I know the typical fall in love with the best friend. I mean but what you would expect ?

I grew up with these two and even though Harry is like a brother to me , at one point I did notice that he was definitely not ugly at least, especially when he has girls throwing themselves at him every day.

Reasons why:

Well He's famous in this rich world for one: his parents, his dad is some famous sports player, while his mom is known as the smartest psychologist of this time.

Two: second year Hogwarts was about to be shut down, because many students was being injured for many unexplainable "accidents" Ron 's younger sister Ginny was one including myself, Harry found out later that a kid name Tom Riddle was pulling dangerous pranks that could have killed some one with his pet baby anaconda. I mean who didn't noticed that a baby anaconda was slithering around?. Basically Tom was expelled but his father Voldemont definitely didn't think it was fair, I mean Can you believe him? So now our teacher Voldemont hates Harry's guts, and since we helped him, Ron and I are number two and three on his shit list.

Would you believe he's not the only one? He has two sidekick teachers, who's job is to make the golden trio life an living hell literary. Professor Bellatrix and Professor Snape, are the most horrible people you would ever meet. They listen to anything Voldemont says, some would even call them a cult since they all dress in black, and Bellatrix is a little on the crazy side. She the lunatic at Hogwarts , why did the school hire her?when she's completely wacko?

Anyway enough of the briefing, Harry sees me uncomfortable and offers to show me to our compartment, leaving Ron no choice but to separate.

We all three entered and I should have known as usual they brought as many sweets as they can from the snack trolley. It was kind of an tradition for us, while we're on the train to just hang out and tell stories, while making jokes. Ron usually the idiot, and Harry is the one constantly telling us some tragic story that his parents wants him to spend a summer by the Dursleys, some family members of his. And I well.. I was the one who would complain about what homework they didn't finished over the summer and for the last two hours before we reached they would do it. Sometimes I wonder what would these guys do without me?

* * *

><p><strong>DAY:MONDAY<strong>

**DATE:September 7 2010**

**LOCATION: Hogwarts Castle-Great Hall**

* * *

><p>Walking in our huge Lunch room, I feel kinda at ease, in a strange way it feels like home. Many important memories were celebrated here and sometimes when I see the food all laid out it would make you think that all of the academies are in unison. But all of us or at least most of us are in our own world. Usually I don't prejudice, but I hate Slytherins okay not all of them but most, okay , not most maybe like a couple. And it's not only me but every Gryffindor ,and its not only that they're different , its also the fact that they think they're better than us.<p>

And they hate us just as much,most of the time they try to pull pranks on us, but we're brave and most of the time try to fight back but with rules.

Slytherins don't believe in rules, and its better you learn that now than later.

I took my seat next to Harry with Ron right across me, it's been our spot. There's only one thing I hate about my seat, do you wanna know what it is?

Okay well for lunch each academy has their own line of tables, so if you're an Hufflepuff you sit in an hufflepuff seat,and the same goes for the others.

Well from my seat I can see the Slytherin table, and the Ferret is the person directly across from me. Yup most of the time I try to turn my head so I wouldn't have to look at him, because as I said he is a distraction.

" Hey Hermione,what's up" I turn to see Ginny giving me an hug.

After second year Ginny been like the closest girl friend that I have,she's like me in so many ways but so different at the same time.

" Ginny,hey ready for the school year" I said

Ron butted in " Please don't answer Ginny, she will force you to think about your decision with her logical nonsense" I glared at him" you rude little bloke"

Harry sighs, shaking his head " guys come one Dumbledore is about to make a toast"

We all stop our bickering and look up at the teachers' table, to see our headmaster standing up with in fact a drink in his hand.

" I welcome all The students of Hogwarts back to a fresh new school year"he says ( all of us in the hall cheers out loud) " well as you all should know already except freshmans ( he smiles kindly at them) that every year our school tries to do something new and different to make you students more educated and relaxed while you are here"

" This year we have a new Head girl and Head boy who will work with teachers and staff to make this year more pleasurable than before,so without further a do let's introduce them this year: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" The whole hall came out in cheers, Gryffindors for me and Slytherins for him.

And even though they were congratulating me I was completely frozen.

I just knew this year would be horrible, why I know that? Because this year I was chosen as Head Girl, which meant that there was going to be a whole lot of tasks for me including my studies. Originally Head Girl was an high honor and It was, I mean it is? . Until I meet who Head boy was. Basically Head boy and girl had to work together on various occasions, so it was a wise to be able to work with someone agreeable. Well there goes my hopes shattered against the concrete in cold blood.

This is almost the worse way to find out that the Head boy this year is Draco Malfoy.

-shudders-

Many of you don't know who he is ,but remember when I was talking about pure bloods. Well his family is one of the top Pure Bloods, and he loves to call me that insufferable insult : _MUDBLOOD._

When I first came to this school it was such a heartbreaking discovery that there were people who actually believed that.

And many of you might have catched on but if you haven't it's okay, Malfoy has another name and I call him Ferret. See even earlier he couldn't leave me in peace but now he actually have permission to be even be near me for long extended periods of time.

But now was not the time to be thinking because just like that the speech ended while I was thinking, and Ginny was shaking my shoulder to get my attention. I turn to her to see a sorry look on her face " sorry that you had to be paired up with Malfoy of all people"

Ron exploded " sorry , This is Ludicrous! Do they expect you to work with that... that ferret Mione" Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and said " Calm Down Ron , Hermione is Strong, she could easily work with Malfoy and prove to him and everyone else who have doubts that she can work through any obstacle right, Mione?"

he finishes off looking at me, you know these are one of the things I love about Harry. He always know the right things to say.

He was right ,did Malfoy think he was going to scare me off?if he did than he would be sorely disappointed.

I look up at Harry and smile back "ofcourse I could handle that Ferret"

"well that's great than,problem solved" said Ginny getting back to her dinner.

Ron seemed as though he was the only one really upset about this, still brooding while stuffing chicken in his mouth, I still hated his eating habits.

At the end of dinner everyone started to get up and I decide to at least take a quick look at what **HE** was doing, and what surprised me was that he was looking straight at me. Why in the world would he be looking at me?Suddenly he started to move his eyebrows in a direction,and eyes outside the great hall. Apparently he wanted us to talk somewhere outside in the hall way. And quickly I must have lost my mind because I nodded yes to him. Then our connection was broken when I say Pansy going close to him and asking him something,extremely intruding into his personal place. But it must have not been important, cause his face had the boredest look on his face.

I started to look around to see if any of my friends noticed that quick little message and it seemed that no one did.

Harry was chatting with Ron about the Quidditch game his dad played during the summer and won, Ginny was busy flirting with Dean Thomas and Neville longbottom was discussing with Katie Bell about his hopes this year for nothing bizarre to happen. Oh I gave up that hope the day Harry became my best friend, Neville should just give it up already. Nothing is ever normal while Harry Potter is around.

Yup they were all preoccupied,better take my chance now. I look back at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy gone, how did he leave that fast?

Pansy was talking with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass laughing.

Making some excuse about bathroom I started to walk out of the Great hall look for a sign of that Ferret, only to see him right at the side of these big doors leaning against the walls. As soon as I see him he looks up at me and starts walking my way.

" follow me" then he keeps walking pass me,leaving me behind thinking to myself why am I following him?

After a good 15 minutes he stop in one of the hallways on the different floors.

"Why did you want to speak me, Ferret?" I said crossing my arms leaning against the way ,I was way to tired to deal with him, its late and I should be going to my common room I thought to myself.

He was silent, then he said " how about we have a truce? While we are working together for this year"

" what kind of truce"I said raising my eyebrows.

He looks up at me and for a minute I'm stunned, I hate looking his eyes ,its always captures me, always. I look away to get away from it's power.

" How about we both try to be nice towards another and show the perfect team, I know we could do it"

" What about my friends?" I said no mincing with words,from the corner of my eyes I could see him frowning, not that I cared why he was it just seemed weird.

"what about them?"

"I want you not to bug them this year-"

"You act as though I'm the bully here, hello our families are rivals. Potter and I can hardly become friends with that in mind, and there's no way in hell I would get along with a farming Weasley, no matter his status in my world"

I scoffed at him, he said it that word " so you're not willing to be civil with them even though they're close to you're status, but you're completely okay with trying to be tolerable around me when I'm considered of less status and expect me to believe that."

I felt he wanted to roll his eyes but I didn't see no evidence.

" Look I'm partnered with you not them" I could have swore I heard him whispered" thank God for small favors"

"fine agreed" I said turning away from him , when he puts his hand on my shoulder " wait there's something else I want to say" he quickly inputs.

" What?" I turn swishing my brown curls to the side,only to feel him close in my comfort zone, I tried so hard to fight down this blush,I mean he's taller than me so hey he feels like he's looming over me. I turn my face down.

" would you please stop? Everytime I asked you a bloody question you practically try to ripe my head off" he says close to me still not moving away.

Sarcastically I reply " wow I wonder why I'm so hostile towards you, I guess it has nothing to do with the 5 years of torment you put me through"

Backing away from me. Giving me enough time to breathe, he looks away from me for a moment , giving me a quick chance to get a look of his face to see an expressionless look on it.

" Many times I regret treating you that way and it was wrong of me" he says

I snap " Sure the hell you do? Sorry but it doesn't give me satisfaction to hear you say that"

He sighs " look I'm not going to say sorry , since we got so much deep history , but I do mean what I say, and I will prove that we can actually atleast tolerate each other and become more than bitter enemies"

I blinked my eyes " what? Hello do you remember who you're talking to ? I'm you're enemy and I don't like you" He shrugged " by the end of the year I'm sure you'll be eating those words"

" Impossible!" outraged I burst out.

Suddenly I see him get a gleam in his eyes, he smirks openly out and makes a comment " want to bet on that?"

" no way in hell am I betting because I know its not possible, anyway what happen about status and what not?" I mean did he just lose his mind or something. Looking at him, he seemed so clam, so relaxed.

"I see the Gryffindors are cowards, afraid that you might lose" he says smirking. " No but this is a stupid bet, even you must agree" I said trying to take him out. He shrugs " actually I don't think its stupid at all,as a matter of fact it solves everything"

what was the world coming to? Why would Malfoy want us to bet on the fact by the end year that I'll stop hating him. It was impossible, , trust me if you was there in our past you would have thougt the same thing.

" okay ferret cut the crap what game are you trying to play?"

He looks down the hallway for a quick moment " let's discuss this at another time" then walks in the opposite direction, leaving me to look in the direction he was looking at.

Ron was running towards me " hey Mione just wondering if you wanted me to walk to your new dorm"

" sure " still in a daze,but Ron must have not noticed putting his arm around me. He started to tell me some jokes and what happened over the summer, and after a few minutes I was back in my good mood. Deciding to put my thoughts on ferret for another time.

I didn't noticed that someone was at the end of the corner watching us with determine eyes. Thinking to himself this was his year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading this , this is actually my first time trying to do an Hermione and Draco fic so hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Sorry for the miss spellings ,grammars and pronunciations. Please review I would love your thoughts on this on whether not I should continue or not.**


End file.
